


In Sickness and in Health

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and takes his work seriously, but poke just needs him to take care of himself, poke is sighing forever, stick is beyond stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Stick gets sick, Poke sighs eternally.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arwen00710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen00710/gifts).



> From a [prompt](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/156375326569/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) on tumblr. I have come to the conclusion that I adore writing these two idiots, please do not be surprised to see more of them.

“You need to go lay down.” Poke scolded as soon as he saw his husband. They had been apart all rotation, busy in different parts of the medbay.

“I’m fine.” Stick ground out, obviously clenching his jaw.

“ _ Cyare _ , you’re pale, sweating, obviously shivering, and look like an actual standing corpse. Go. To. Bed.” Poke tried his patented Medic Voice, but Stick was basically immune to it by this point. 

“Honestly, I’m fine. I just-” Stick paused to close his eyes for a moment, whether to let nausea or dizziness pass, Poke wasn’t sure, “-just need to finish the last batch of reports.”

“Bullshit, and you know it. You can finish those later. You look like you have that flu that wreaked havoc in the battalion a week ago.” Poke honestly felt like he was talking to a brick wall rather than his husband.

Stick let out a sharp bark of laughter, and immediately looked like he regretted it. “Medics don’t get sick.” 

Poke felt his eyes practically roll out of their sockets. “Okay,  _ Bevik’ika _ , whatever you say.” He turned to go and see if Jesse was still around to help manhandle his husband to bed, when he heard a thump behind him. 

“Karking hells.” Poke muttered as he saw Stick sprawled out on the floor, “Orderly! I need some help in here please!” He yelled out into the large common room of the medbay. “If you pushed yourself too far I am going to kill you.” He aimed back at his unconscious husband.

\-------

Stick awoke slowly, and painfully. Everything hurt so much. His entire body ached, he couldn’t tell if he was in a pot of boiling water, or dunked in a tank of ice. His head was pounding like his brain was trying to escape his skull, and it felt like there was a lump on the back of his head that hadn’t been there before. 

His throat felt like it had been ripped to shreds, he couldn’t swallow without wincing. His lungs felt like they were on fire, burning him up with every breath he took.

Just when Stick was going to start wish to wish for the sweet embrace of death, he sensed a soothing touch along his forehead. He may have whimpered and leaned into the contact, but he honestly couldn’t be sure what was real.

Then the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, spoke to him, “Sleep,  _ riduur _ . I am here.” Stick took the advice to heart as consciousness, and pain slipped away.

The next time Stick woke up, he actually had some self awareness. He groaned as he tried to roll over. Poke was instantly at his side pushing his shoulder back gently. 

“Why does it feel like I’ve been run over by a herd of angry bantha?” Stick croaked.

“Well,  _ cyare _ ,” Poke started, while handing him a cup of water, “it’s because you had the flu, and rather than actually resting and recovering, you worked through it, and made it about ten times worse than it would have been.”

Stick groaned as laid back down, “I’m sorry,  _ cyar’ika _ .” 

“You better be,” Stick looked up to see unshed tears in Poke’s eyes, “You were real touch and go there for awhile.” Poke brushed a wisp of hair off Stick’s forehead. “You have got to be careful, love. I don’t want to lose you, especially over something so simple. Promise you’ll be more careful, for me?”  
  
It broke Stick’s heart to see that expression on his husband’s face, he could promise this. He could do this for Poke. He reach up to place his hand on the back of Poke’s neck to pull their foreheads together, “Only for you,  _ riduur _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> bevik is Mando'a for stick, and i feel it sounds like that i in the -ika isn't there so its more Bevik'ka.


End file.
